Electronic display systems display information that is input by a user using an input device. These systems are typically built with a fixed relationship between a display surface that displays the information and sensors that detect the information that is input by the user. To achieve the fixed relationship, the display surface and the sensors are typically combined into a single unit where the display surface and the sensors are not intended to be separated. The combination of the display surface and the sensors can make the system large, expensive, or impractical for certain applications.